LittleBigPlanet Wiki talk:Beta Key Giveaway
A SackMonkey!!! or a SackReaper what wut be AWESOME!!! prinskaj 13:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ** A Sackboy wearing a business suit wearing and a skull face, With an afro! Vantlefun 10:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy in a Lara Croft costume! Panque 02:24, 9 October 2008 (UTC) YOGURT 08:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC)* A Sackgirl dressed in the KOS-MOS costume from Xenosaga series, the blue/white one... Toshley 07:13, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A The Prince (From Katamari Damacy) Sackboy! =3 Tsukaza 06:26, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in FFXII Judge armour. (Anyway of finding out what loser deleted the old posts?? I'd sure like it if they didn't get a key). --Fox1989 10:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *Cute little Zodiac costumes Yukiino 06:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) An Undead Sackboy with detachable arms/legs/head having the ability to attach different types of arms and legs. Yoops 05:30, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Sackboy is the greatest thing ever to exist! A Sackboy with the devilish carved pumpkin on the head ! Additional black capes would be cooler. 04:47, 9 October 2008 (UTC)KKV2K * A sack boy dressed in Altiars robe from Assassins Creed! --Otoris 04:56, 9 October 2008 (UTC) A fluorescent Sackboy would be the best! And when it got dark, the sackboy would glow !!! *Sackboy meets corrugated fashion. Nuff said. :D Obligatory 03:54, 9 October 2008 (UTC) A Deadpool sackboy so loaded with weapons he can barely move. Hirajlucian 03:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy that looks like Zero from Mega Man, complete with Z-Saber, in his black armor. (My old post is gone now so I'm posting again just in case) --MightyDarkZero 03:38, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Slash Sackboy with top hat, shades, and Les Paul!! Mohrine06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)[[User:XMike17|XMike17h]] 03:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * I'd make a amazonian Sack Girl. Tmaxk[[User:Mohrineh|Mohrineh 03:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC)c]] 03:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A Captain America Sackboy. Ninj4 Ken 02:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Ninj4_Ken *A Darth Vader Sackboy Hellionsservant 02:45, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Hellionsservant *A Batman Sackboy --Lord Coinage 03:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A pirate ninja. Why fight over it? Let's get the best of both worlds! Jeff Paine 03:02, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey. Where'd all the other comments go? --MudMonkey 03:03, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *, YIKES!! All the comments GONEW?! I hope thats because the contest has ended, if so....wheres my key :) "--Shaun Cahill 03:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that looks like my Rockband character. Can't help it. Love the guy. --Ikard * Assuming it's not done, a sackboy that looks like Dr. Horrible and a sackboy that looks like Captain Hammer. And sackgirls/boy that look like Captain Hammer's groupies. --CMASHM 03:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * putting mine up again just for safety's sake. I'd make a Sackboy that looks like Tom Servo from "Mystery Science Theater 3000!" --BebopSamurai 03:50, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A Sackboy in a Venom costume! Surratlem 04:55, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *a sackboy in a big daddy suit from bioshock --IDude13 05:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dresses up as clank from ratchet and clank --Dcs123454321 05:29, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Sackboy schoolgirl with pink hair and goggles. --AnimeJX 05:45, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dressed as "Spyro" Wearing his head with the mouth open showing sackboy's face, and then a tail, and the wings.--Tygster22 05:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a taco costume and maracas. --Xander414 05:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *For sure, an Iron Man or Joker Sackboy XMike17 06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) XMike17 - I'll say it again because my first one was deleted - I would make a Jesus sackboy - this game is the second coming DansDans 07:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy in a costume of Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher Antiquechrono 08:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) An Invader Zim Sackboy! FTW YOGURT 08:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a giant- Wait.. this isn't Spore? Kaikijo 11:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A Samurai Sackboy newmmm 08:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses (someone deleted some of the posts, to get better chance of getting a beta key, there were lot more last I checked?) --Vashyo 09:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy sporting a Starcraft Terran Marine powered armor suit. --J0shu 08:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC), reposted from blanked page ** Looks like Hellionsservant, at 02:31, 9 October 2008 blanked the discussion page, perhaps unintentionally? Be a bit of a task to merge the old with the new... --J0shu 10:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ** The old page is id3985 @ 02:22, 9 October 2008. --J0shu 10:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ** A chimera sackboy from resistance, with a bullseye gun. and Hedge-hog grenades Serenidy 11:38, 9 October 2008 (UTC) --serenidy